


Room for Two

by Katseester



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey attempts to book a room at an inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that it's implied Sorey and Mikleo share a bed since, y'know, there's only one bed in Sorey's house. I thought it was pretty cute.

"This is exhausting," Sorey groaned. "How do so many people live together?"

Ladylake was larger than he could have imagined, and so full of people Sorey could hardly keep track of anything.

"If this is how humans normally live I want no part of it," Mikleo said flatly. He was looking paler than usual, and a little drawn.

"I think I saw an inn near the entrance of the city," Sorey recalled. "That's where people stay overnight, right? Think we could stop by there for a bit? To recharge?"

Mikleo gave him a sidelong glance. "You know how inns work, right? In exchange for coin - "

"I know how they work!" Sorey shouted, and several people turned their heads to frown at him. "Great, now I look like I'm yelling at myself."

Mikleo brought a hand to his forehead. "I suppose we could use a little rest. Neither of us is very experienced with...people."

"Then that's settled!" Sorey said, cheered, and the two made their way through the throngs of people toward the city's entrance.

\---

"Hey, um, hi - could I get a room for, uh, for two people, please?"

"Sorey, what are you doing?" Mikleo hissed. "We don't need a double room!"

Sorey shrugged and shot a smile over his shoulder, but otherwise didn't answer.

The innkeeper barely batted an eye at Sorey's strange behaviour. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she leant over her counter to check her ledger. "Let's see...102's available. You waiting for someone to catch up with you?"

"Oh, uh, no," Sorey blurted, just as Mikleo said, "Sorey!"

This made the innkeeper look up, her brow creasing in confusion. "A double is twice the amount of a single. Twice the amount of food, too. You sure you want that?"

"I - I suppose not," Sorey said sheepishly, trying to ignore Mikleo's put-upon sigh. The innkeeper shrugged. "But - is there any chance I could pay extra and get more food?" At the innkeeper's inquiring look he floundered. "I'm, uh, I'm a growing boy, and all that. My appetite is huge!"

The innkeeper cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment. "101's a single." She opened a drawer and rummaged around until she produced a key. "Here you go. Enjoy you stay in Ladylake."

"Thanks!"

Mikleo huffed and stalked down the hallway ahead of him.

\---

"What was that about?" Mikleo asked as soon as Sorey closed the door behind him. "You know we don't need two beds."

Sorey took his time before answering, brushing past Mikleo and taking a seat on the bed. "I just thought that maybe you wanted to sleep in a separate bed for once. I mean, you always complain about me kicking you in my sleep, so..."

Mikleo mumbled something that was lost behind his hand.

"Sorry?"

"I said that doesn't mean we need two beds," Mikleo repeated. "I kick you back, you just never wake up."

"What?" Sorey exclaimed, aghast. "You mean, all those times I asked how I got bruises overnight, and you said you had no idea - "

"It's not something you admit to!"

"And here I thought we trusted each other!"

"Now you're just being dramatic."

"I was just trying to be nice, I just wanted the best for you, and it turns out you were a traitor all along!"

"Sorey," Mikleo said, exasperated, and then yelped as Sorey wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him down onto the bed. " _What_ are you doing?!"

"We came here to rest and I'm tired," Sorey yawned, and Mikleo's hair at his nape tickled his nose. "Can we take a nap before we go back out?"

He felt Mikleo's chest rise and fall beneath his arm as he sighed. "Fine," Mikleo allowed. "But we need to investigate that festival at the church before nightfall, so don't sleep too long."

"The festival will be there tomorrow."

"Sorey."

"I'll try not to."

Mikleo was warm next to him. It made it easy to slip into sleep, so far away from home.


End file.
